Konoha di Masa Lalu
by Hualing Ken
Summary: Boruto menemukan sebuah kristal di dekat hutan Konoha. Dia pun mengajak Sarada untuk melihat batu kristal tersebut. Sarada tertarik untuk membawa kristal tersebut, tetapi Boruto sudah mempunyai firasat tidak enak. Benar, karena menyentuh kristal tersebut Boruto maupun Sarada jatuh pingsan. Namun saat bangun mereka berada di sebuah tempat; Konoha zaman lalu / DLDR! Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Konoha di Masa Lalu.

DLDR, RATED T.

Oreo Truffles.

* * *

Siang ini Konoha terasa begitu panas. Mungkin Konoha yang sekarang bukan seperti Konoha yang dulu. Yang asri, hijau dan masih tertutupi oleh hutan.

Namanya juga _Hidden-Leaf Village._

Tapi sekarang desa itu bukanlah desa yang sederhana. Desa ini benar-benar sudah berubah 180 derajat semenjak Perang Shinobi IV. Desa ini sudah berkembang sangat pesat, bisa dibilang desa yang maju. Ini semua berkat Hatake Kakashi sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ , dan sekarang kepemimpinannya sudah di ganti oleh muridnya. Uzumaki Naruto, sang _Nanadaime Hokage._

"Sarada!"

Dan yang di panggil pun menoleh "Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali kau, _idiot_."

Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ berlari kecil tapi tergesa-gesa dan langsung menepuk kedua bahu Uchiha Sarada dan menatap dia dengan mata _blue ocean_ miliknya "Bantu aku _—ttebasa_!" pintanya. Tumben seorang Boruto meminta tolong kepada anak tunggal yang tak lain adalah anak dari rival sekaligus sahabat dari _Nanadaime Hokage_ —Uchiha Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sarada dengan nada ketus—sama seperti Ayahnya, judes tingkat mampus. Lalu, Boruto mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Sarada—terlalu dekat sampai-sampai wajah Sarada memerah karena mendengar deruan napas Boruto.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di hutan luar Konoha, tidak jauh dari sini," bisik Boruto. Tapi, Sarada malah tidak mendengarkan Boruto. Sarada hanya terpaku dengan deruan napas Boruto.

"Sarada!"

Masih terdiam.

"Sarada! Apakah kau mendengarkanku _—ttebasa_?"

Sarada pun tersadar, dan ia langsung buru-buru menjauh dari tubuh Boruto "A, apa... m, memang apa?" Boruto pun menyentil pelan dahi lebar Sarada, seperti milik Ibunya Sarada—Uchiha Sakura.

"Aku menemukan sebuah kristal berwarna biru, aku tak berani menyentuhnya, bagaimana jika kita menyentuh kristal tersebut bersama-sama?" Boruto dengan wajah watadosnya mengatakan itu dengan lancar di depan Sarada tanpa rasa bersalah. Boruto pun langsung mendapatkan jitakan Sarada.

" _Ittai_!"

" _SHANNAROO_! Kau itu bodoh atau dungu sih? Ah—kau keduanya deh," amuk Sarada walaupun pada akhirannya ia meledek Boruto. "Ayolah Sarada, aku penasaran, kristal itu seakan-akan menghipnotisku!"

Sarada pun mengerutkan dahinya, sebagus apa sih kristal tersebut? Sampai-sampai Boruto menjadi terobsesi dengan benda tersebut? Sarada juga turut penasaran.

"Aku penasaran..." gumam Sarada "Maka dari itu, ikut bersamaku _—ttebasa_!"

"Ohya, satu lagi jangan beritahukan soal ini kepada siapapun," lanjut Boruto, dan Sarada pun mengangguk pelan.

Dengan cekatan mereka berlari dan setelah sampai di depan gerbang pintu desa Konoha mereka langsung bersembunyi.

"Pukul pinggang para _jounin_ tersebut, Sarada!"

"Cih kau memerintahku?!"

"Sudah cukup Sarada! Tak akan ada waktu lagi untuk bertengkar, aku cape bertengkar dengamu lebih baik lakukan apa yang ku katakan, —calon _Hokage_ ," ucap Boruto dengan penekanan di kata akhir, lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah ledekan untuk Sarada.

Sarada mendecih kesal.

Lalu, dengan hati yang masih kesal dia langsung memukul satu persatu penjaga pintu gerbang desa Konoha " _SHANNARO_!"

" _Good job_ , Sarada!" puji Boruto.

"Aku bukan anjing! Tak usah pake ucap _good job_ segala! Kau mau merasakan tinjuku juga? Hah?"

" _Ternyata benar, ia tidak ada bedanya dengan Sakura-kaasan_ " batin Boruto.

Sarada pun berjalan ke posisi Boruto sambil merapikan bajunya sesaat "Baiklah, ayo kita keluar!" ajak Boruto.

" _Ha'i!_ "

...

...

...

Setelah sampai, Sarada hanya bisa terdiam dengan kagum. Pujian bagus untuk kristal ini tidaklah cukup. Terlalu indah.

"Benarkan?"

"Kau benar Boruto! Kristal ini benar-benar bagus," puji Sarada dengan wajah yang bahagia. Kemudian, Boruto salah fokus dia hanya memandangi Sarada. Gadis berdarah Uchiha itu begitu manis ketika terlihat antusias terhadap sesuatu.

"Heh—Boruto! Apa bisa kita bawa pulang kristal ini?"

Tidak jadi. Boruto menarik kata-kata bahwa Sarada adalah gadis yang manis. Sarada adalah gadis yang dingin seperti Ayahnya dan juga cerewet seperti Ibunya.

"Tidak, atau kalian akan celaka," suara itu terdengar menggema di telinga Boruto.

"Boruto apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Sarada, ternyata Sarada juga mendengar suara tersebut. Boruto mengangguk dan bersiap mengambil shuriken nya. Sarada pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berjaga-jaga.

"Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh," Boruto masih tetap dalam posisi siaga, menghiraukan ucapan Sarada. "Sudahlah Boruto, bawa pulang saja kristalnya. Aku menyukai kristal itu."

Tangan kanan Sarada pun meraih kristal tersebut tapi langsung di tepis oleh Boruto sampai-sampai kristal itu jatuh ke tanah "Boruto apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Sarada tapi Boruto tidak meminta maaf dan malah membelakangi Sarada "Sudah kita pulang saja."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau kristal itu!"

Boruto menatap Sarada dengan tatapan malas "Tch, kau begitu merepotkan _—ttebasa_ ," lalu Boruto pun meraih kristal tersebut dan mengulurkan nya kepada Sarada.

"Ini."

Tapi saat Sarada sudah meraih kristal yang di pegang Boruto dengan keadaan saling memegang tangan satu sama lain, penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Kepalanya terasa pening dan... sedikit nyeri. Tubuhnya pun terjatuh.

Saat ia masih sedikit di alam sadar, ia melihat Boruto juga terjatuh menindih tubuhnya dan semua langsung terlihat...

Gelap.

* * *

"Hinata!"

Hyuga Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, ternyata itu suara Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura- _san_?"

"Kau harus mengikuti misi dengan kami, tim tujuh," baru saja Hinata ingin membuka suara "Ya—tanpa tim delapan... hanya dirimu dan tim tujuh," ucap Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tau pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata lontarkan.

Wajah Hinata pun memerah. Misi bersama tim 7, itu artinya dia menjalankan misi dengan Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang terkenal dengan _troublemaker_ sekaligus karena ada monster ber-ekor 9 yang disegel di dalam tubuhnya. Hinata pun celingak-celinguk, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, lalu muncul senyum iseng di wajah Sakura.

"HIEEE—aku mencium bau-bau jatuh cinta~" goda Sakura.

" _Kya_!" Hinata menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan dengan kedua tangannya. Lama kelamaan, sikap Hinata kembali menjadi normal lagi kemudian Hinata membuka suara "M, misi apa?"

Raut wajah Sakura pun berubah menjadi serius"Ada penyelusup yang mengaku sebagai warga Konoha dengan menggunakan ikat kepala _genin_ seperti kita."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Huah! Terima kasih ya untuk teman-teman yang mau membaca cerita-ceritaku! (di akun _Kendall Jenner)_ tadinya ini adalah _fanfiction_ **Boruto & Sarada: Our Parents Past **tapi alur dan bentuk ceritanya aku ganti sekalian aku mau isi _fanfiction_ di akun ini. Padahal ini adalah akun tahun 2013, tapi aku malah aktif di akun yang baru ku buat enam bulan yang lalu.

Hiks—aku bikin cerita ini di malam natal ku yang sunyi (?) karena sepupu-sepupuku belum datang dan datangnya kemaleman karena mereka harus Gereja dulu, jadinya aku nulis aja setidaknya menghilangkan 'sedikit' rasa penatku.

 _By the way,_ Selamat Hari Natal 2015 ya! Semoga damai Natal menyertai _authors_ dan _readers_ sekalian! Tuhan Memberkati!

 _Happy Holidays_ juga _! Have a wonderful holiday!_ :D

Salam,

 _Oreo Truffles._


End file.
